


Save me, Sabrina Fair...

by SilverWolf338



Category: Sabrina (1995)
Genre: F/M, I just always want to know what's going on through his head, Movie from a different perspective, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, and when he actually falls in love with her, apologies if it's OOC, if I update this it'll be a miracle, may come back and edit this someday/revamp it, may contain swears, my god my writing style has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf338/pseuds/SilverWolf338
Summary: You're the only one who can.The 1995 movie from Linus' perspective. Enjoy!





	Save me, Sabrina Fair...

_"Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, not far from New York; there was a very, very large mansion- almost a castle- where there lived a family by the name of Larrabee. There were servants inside the mansion and servants outside the mansion. Boatmen to tend the boats, and six crews of gardeners - two for the solarium, the rest for the grounds, and a tree surgeon on retainer. There were specialists for the indoor tennis courts and the outdoor tennis courts, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And over the garage there lived a chauffeur by the name of Fairchild. Imported from England years ago, together with a Rolls-Royce and a daughter named Sabrina."_

Linus had been putting away some of his brother's stuff when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he gruffly said.

"I," a timid voice started, "I came to say good-bye."

"What?" he asked, startled and made his way out of the closet but stopped by the girl's voice.

"Don't come out," she pleaded, and Linus realized who it was. "If I look at you, I might not be able to get through this." It was Sabrina, the chauffeur's daughter. She was leaving for Paris tomorrow and it was known that she had a crush on his younger brother, David. He tried to interrupt her to let her know that she was talking to him and not his idiotic brother.

"Please don't say anything," she pleaded again, and he shut his mouth and waited patiently for her to say what she had to say. "I'll be leaving tomorrow for Paris... and I 'll be away for a long time. I don't expect you to think about me while I'm gone, as you haven't thought about me while I was here." Linus smirked. His brother certainly was oblivious to many things, Sabrina being one of them. "I just want to say... I think I know you better than anybody else." That was true, Linus reflected, he had often seen Sabrina sitting in the tree, her eyes trained on David Larrabee as he danced with his love of the week. "I mean, whatever they think or say, I know the truth. That you're a wonderful person: kind, and generous, and... and for what it's worth, know that someone.. very far away is thinking of you. So if there's anything I can ever do-" Linus had to interrupt now.

"Could you bring me one of those little Eiffel Tower paperweights?" he asked, his demeanor serious, though he felt a little amusement at his way to break the moment.

"Oh my God!"

And with that, the chauffeur's daughter ran out of his life for over a year, and when she came back, he found that she had grown up in everything except her choice in men.

Of course, he had his own problems to deal with. And they all began with David.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very much so "On Hiatus" I'm just hoping that by posting I might get more motivation to write. I hope you enjoy my analysis of what's going on and that it's not too OOC for Linus!


End file.
